Things That I Will Never Say
by Biah Higurashi Taisho
Summary: Ela queria dizer pra ele o que sentia, mas a coragem sumia quando ele aparecia // fic com tema na musica de Avril lavigne de msm nome


_**Inuyasha e todos seus personagens não me pertencem, (apesar que eu tenho as minhas noites bem movimentas por culpa do Sesshy) escrevo por diversão (e pra aumentar a auto-estima com os comentários de vcs) e não por dinheiro, ou seja essa fic não tem fins lucrativos, não me processem por escrever e siim vão prender criminosos.**_

//PoV 1° pessoa//

Querido diário,

Sabe, hoje eu estava recordando a minha vida desde que "ele" tomou conta dos meus pensamentos, lembro como se fosse hoje eu estava na 8° série e ele era estudante do penúltimo ano do colegial, era um dia comum.. Ele estava na biblioteca do colégio lendo num canto afastado e eu com sono tentando tirar um cochilo acabei perto dele, nem tinha reparado nele ali só pus os braços na frente do rosto pra tentar descansar, acho que consigo descrever frase por frase tudo então eu vou tentar...

Eu estava tão cansada, só queria descansar no intervalo da aula, tinha trabalhado até tarde no dia anterior e estava quebrada, mesmo de olhos fechados eu ouvia tudo a meu redor e pelo fechar de um livro eu percebi que não estava sozinha, tirei os braços do rosto e o vi, pele branca, olhos dourados e os cabelos tão claros que chegavam a ser prateados, ele estava levantando pra sair da biblioteca e eu hipnotizada por ele, acho que ele nem notou a minha presença ali. //riso// Mas apartir desse dia eu comecei a me arrumar mais, a estudar mais pras provas, ele merecia uma garota perfeita, coisa que eu não sou, mas eu podia tentar melhorar, não é.

Eu passei a observá-lo, sempre no mesmo horário ele estava na biblioteca, pena que a minha rotina de trabalho impedia de que eu me manter acordada na presença dele o lado bom disso é que assim ele não me notava, eu tinha vontade de falar com ele, mostrar que estava ali, ouvir a voz que eu nunca tinha ouvido, mas sempre fui covarde, na minha garganta ficava guardadas as coisas que eu sempre quis dizer.

Todos no colégio o conheciam, "representante dos alunos, o mais inteligente do colégio, o homem frio como gelo", tantas frases o descreviam quando se perguntava sobre ele, ele nunca tinha se interessado por nenhuma garota do colégio, nem o tinham visto com alguém, isso me deixava animada, eu já estava apaixonada por ele, mas ainda era covarde demais pra tentar falar com ele.

Certo dia eu como sempre fui à biblioteca e ele estava lá ci no sono como sempre, mas quando acordei foi diferente de todos os dias, um casaco com um perfume masculino marcante estava dobrado como apoio a minha cabeça e ele não estava mais ali, eu não sabia se ele tinha deixado o casaco ou se foi outra pessoa, por isso no dia seguinte cheguei mais cedo na biblioteca dobrei o casaco e escrevi um bilhete: "muito obrigada por cuidar de mim", deixei o casaco em cima da mesa de sempre e fui embora, na saída eu esbarrei com ele,

– desculpe – pedi constrangida, meu rosto estava em brasa de vergonha, por isso sai correndo.

– não foi nada – escutei ao longe ele dizer, foi a primeira vez que eu ouvi a sua voz, uma alegria imensa tomou conta de mim, a voz dele era linda, era muito mais bonita do que eu tinha imaginado, nesse dia eu não consegui dormi como sempre 1° porque eu tinha fugido da biblioteca por vergonha e segundo porque estava ansiosa demais, fiquei um canto do colegio no pátio embaixo de uma árvore escrevendo, acabou saindo uma música quando o sinal tocou eu fechei o meu caderno e corri pra sala pra mais um dia massante.

No dia seguinte e fui a biblioteca mais cedo também, em cima da mesa de sempre estava um bilhete: "senti a sua falta, você fica linda corada", meu rosto esquentou na hora e eu olhei em volta, ele estava em outra mesa olhando pra mim, mas eu não fui até lá eu continuei no meu lugar e ele no dele eu me pus a cochilar, sonhar com ele, e ele a.. nem sei eu estava dormindo então não vi.

Continuamos sempre assim, ele voltou a se sentar na mesma mesa que eu, eu continuei a cochilar mas nós nunca nos falamos ou melhor mantivemos uma conversa, o ano estava no fim, melhor dizendo era o ultimo dia de aula e graças ao meu trabalho eu consegui guardar dinheiro e comprei um violão, eu já sabia tocar e nesse dia eu estava tentando colocar uma melodia na musica que eu tinha escrito, não estava preocupada com as minha notas, elas subiram considerávelmente então eu estava calma, eu só queria achar o tom certo e no mesmo canto em que compus a musica eu estava, eu cantava tentando fazer a junção perfeita..

**La da da da La da da da...**

**I'm tugging at my hair**

**I'm putting at my clothes**

**I'm trying to keep my cool**

**I know it shows**

**I'm staring at my feet**

**My cheeks are turning red**

**I'm searching for the words inside my head**

_(Estou arrancando meus cabelos_

_Estou rasgando minhas roupas_

_Estou tentando me manter calma_

_Eu sei, estou demonstrando_

_Estou olhando meus pés_

_Minhas bochechas estão ficando vermelhas_

_Estou procurando as palavras dentro de minha cabeça)_

**I'm feeling nervous**

**Trying to be so perfect**

**Cause I know you're worth it**

**You're worth it**

**Yeah**

_(Pois estou me sentindo nervosa_

_Tentando ser tão perfeita_

_Porque eu sei que você merece isso_

_Você merece isso)_

**If I could say what I want to say**

**I'd say I want to blow you away**

**Be with you every night**

**Am I squeezing you too tight?**

**If I could say what I want to see**

**I want to see you go down**

**On one knee**

**Marry me today**

**Yes,I'm wishing my life away**

**With these things I'll never say**

_(Se eu pudesse dizer o que eu quero dizer_

_Eu diria que eu te amo_

_Ficar com você todas as noites_

_Estou te apertando muito forte?_

_Se eu pudesse dizer o que eu quero ver_

_Eu queria ver você caindo_

_De joelhos_

_Case comigo hoje?_

_Passo a vida desejando fazer_

_Com estas coisas que eu nunca direi)_

**It don't do me any good**

**It's just a waste of time**

_(Isto não faz de mim uma pessoa boa_

_É apenas um desperdício de tempo)_

**What use is it to you**

**What's on my mind?**

**If ain't coming out**

**We're not going anywhere**

**So why can't I just tell you that I care**

_(Que uso isso tem para você?_

_O que tem em mente?_

_Se isto não está se mostrando_

_Então não estamos indo a lugar algum_

_Então porque eu não consigo te dizer que eu me_

_importo?)_

Nessa hora eu parei, ele estava parado na minha frente e como sempre minha voz travou na garganta, ele me estendeu um papel e foi embora.

"Rin, acho que você já deve ter percebido o meu interece em você, eu estou sempre te olhando e você fugindo então não acho que goste de mim como eu gosto de você, eu esperei tanto e você nunca quis se aproximar, sabe mesmo eu sendo mais velho que você eu acho que se você tivesse intereçe você se aproximaria, você é tão linda, é tudo que eu sempre quis pra mim, hoje é o meu ultimo dia aqui, eu irei pra outra escola ano que vem, então resolvi escrever pra você o meu adeus.

Adeus Rin

Com amor Sesshoumaru."

Quando terminei de ler meu coração quebrou, ele realmente achava que eu não gostava dele? E indo contra a tudo que eu já tinha ouvido dele eu murmurei

– Garoto burro.

Eu esqueci a minha musica e levantei pra procurar por ele, mas o sinal da ultima aula tocou e eu tive que ir pra sala, na saída eu não o vi e com o meu coração sangrando eu tive que ir trabalhar.

Agora o ano está já está no meio diario, mas ele não está mais lá a escola não tem mais graça pra mim, mas não vou desistir de tudo vou dar o melhor de mim a cada dia quem sabe no futuro eu não volto a encontrá-lo.

//PoV 3° pessoa//

Ela ia pro colégio como todo dia.

-desculpe– disse ela ao trombar com alguem.

-desastrada como sempre _Rin_, mas ainda linda – disse uma voz masculina, rouca e bela.

-Vo.. você voltou – disse Rin abraçando ele fortemente.

-Voltei, não agüentei ficar longe de você, voltei pra pelo menos zelar pelo seu sono na biblioteca – disse ela apertando ela contra o peito.

-Burro, burro, burro – disse ela chorando, ele rapidamente se separou dela.

– Não gostou que esteje de volta né – disse ele virando de costas, ela correu e o abraçou pelas costas.

– Outra atitude burra, será que você não vê que foi um martírio pra mim ficar longe de você, sei que a frases não ditas e sentimentos escondidos, mas está obvio que eu amo você – disse ela ainda chorando.

-Você ... me ama?– perguntou ele aturdido.

– Perdidamente – disse a menina, ele a virou e a beijou profundamente, a beijava com saudade, carinho, paixão, o primeiro beijo depois de tempos de mal entendidos.

– Eu sempre sonhei com isso, eu não agüentava mais ficar longe de você, eu te amo a tanto tempo, mas você sempre fugiu de mim..

-Eu tinha medo, medo que você me rechaçasse como a todas as outras meninas, que você me ignorasse, por isso sempre mantive distancia, sempre existiu tantas coisas que eu gostaria de dizer mas nunca tive coragem – disse Rin abaixando a cabeça corada.

– Eu amo você, sempre amei e sempre vou amar.

– Eu também amo você

E selaram esse reencontro com outro beijo de amor.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: Nossa fazia tempo que não escrevia e nem aparecia pro aki, mas estava sem um pingo de inspiração (ainda estou olha como eu estou escrevendo), e também sem tempo, escrevi isso depois de ouvir a musica citada na historia, "Things That I Will Never Say" da Avril Lavigne, ficou melosa e bobinha mas foi o que veio na cabeça, sabe acho que vou deletar "meu primo", eu terminei o colegial então fico sem inspiração pra escrever e tbm não tenho primos bonitos, se alguem quiser continuar a historia é soh falar comigo (e-mal de preferência é mais fácil de eu responder)Essa historia aki tbm não foi betada então tah cheia de erros, acho que jah falei demais então, se puderem vcs podem deixar uma reviewzinha pra mim eu ia adorar =D, agora..

xoxo

(vicio em em gossip girl)

B.

Ps: Eu toh com uma ideia na cabeça pra outra historia mas toh sem tempo pra escrever e desenvolver com calma então talvez, daqui a alguns (muitos) meses eu dê as caras por aki de novo.


End file.
